


Smoothskin

by adepressedmeme



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Lone Wanderer Mason wanders right into Moriarty's bar, meeting the future love of his life, Gob. Written in the third person, focus on Gob.
Relationships: Gob/Lone Wanderer, Gob/Male Lone Wanderer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Smoothskin

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Gob love, please enjoy

It was just another day for Gob, being spat at and verbally abused. The radio, his escape, was on the fritz again and he didn’t have the money to get it fixed. Moriarty was on his again, this time about the bar not being kept clean. Gob would like to see him try to keep a bar full of hostiles clean when the patrons would rather spit on you and the bar than mind their drinks. 

Nova was his only friend, even though he wishes they were more. Who could love a zombie-like him anyways, not even a whore would. Smoothskins always would think themselves better. So, Gob thought, he would be best just trying to keep his face from the blows of angry men and his thoughts on what could have been with Nova. That was until he walked in. 

The man was tall and slender, yet muscular too. He’s what would be called Asian, that is if anyone bothered keeping up with race anymore. His hair was a rich black and bounced as he walked. He was clad in a vault suit and pieces of leather armor. A combat knife on one hip and a 10mm on the other. On his back was a hunting rifle. Gob paid attention to people like this because he wanted to assess what damage could be done to him by newcomers. With this man, it was a lot. 

“Excuse me, can I have a shot of bourbon?” The man asked, looking at Gob.  
Oh, he’s looking at me? “What, no screaming or name-calling? Not even spitting?” Gob asked, surprised.  
“No, why would I?” The stranger questioned.  
“Because I’m a walking corpse?” Gob poured the shot.  
The stranger put his caps on the bar, “You’re still a person, right?”  
“I’m not so sure anymore,” Gob looked down at his feet.  
The stranger extended a hand to him, “I’m Mason, and you are?”  
Gob just looked at the extended hand, never had someone tried to touch him in any way that wasn’t aggressive. At least, not since he last saw his mother. “Gob.”  
Mason drew his hand back awkwardly, throwing the shot back. “So what’s the word around Gob?”  
“I keep my face to the ground, I wouldn’t know,” Gob replied.  
“Well, what’s going on with you then?” Mason took a seat at the bar.  
“Me? Why are you asking about me?” Gob got defensive.  
“Just curious, trying to strike up a conversation. You look like someone who could use an ear,” Mason smiled at Gob.  
Gob could feel his heart skip a beat, but why? “My radio is broken.” Is all he could manage.  
“Oh? Let me take a look,” Mason inspected the radio, popping out the back panel with his knife and moving a few wires around. The radio bounced back to life. “Just a loose connection.”  
“Thanks, you aren’t too bad for a smoothskin,” Gob said as he took the radio from Mason.  
“You think I have smooth skin?” Mason’s head tilted.  
“Smooth compared to mine,” Gob replied.  
“Well, only one way to find out for sure huh?” Mason brought a hand out to touch Gob’s arm, Gob stiffing at the sensation. Mason proceeded to touch his own arm. “I guess you’re right, here you try.”  
Gob took a moment to register that someone is asking him to touch them before reaching a hand out to touch Mason’s arm. God, why was it so soft. “Yeah, smooth skin.”  
“I wish I knew more about the process of turning into a ghoul. The biomechanisms that let you age so much slower. It’s like radiation is a human preservative.” Mason talked mostly to himself. 

Gob wanted to look at this man some more, but he was being called by some drunks in the corner. He walked over to them and asked what they needed. One man tripped Gob as he was turning to get their order. Another man threw his empty whiskey bottle at his head, cutting the skin open. 

“Hey, cut that shit out!” Mason was on his feet, hand on his pistol.  
“What are you, some zombie lover?” The first man asked, spitting on Gob who was just starting to get up.  
“As a matter of fact, I am. What are you going to do about it, Bitch?” Mason walked toward the man.  
“That’s disgusting, fuck!” The second man said, pulling out his pistol.  
“The fuck is wrong with you?” The first man asked.  
“I don’t know, the fuck is right with you?” Mason aggressed as Gob ran to the safety behind the bar.  
“What is going on here?” Moriarty rushed into the room and stared at the three men and a bleeding Gob.  
“Nothing at all,” The first man said.  
“Just talking,” the second chimed.  
“Just like I thought,” Mason returned to his seat.  
“Don’t damage my goods boys,” Moriarty said as he returned to the back room.  
“Are you okay Gob?” Mason asked, reaching in his backpack for a small medic kit.  
“I’m fine, thanks for sticking up for me. Even if it was a stupid thing to do,” Gob rubbed his head, his hand covered with blood.  
“Well, I don’t let anyone push my friends around. Let me see that head injury, I have some medicine for it,” Mason brought out his first aid kit.  
“Don’t waste your supplies on me,” Gob moved away.  
“It’s not a waste, come on let me help you,” Mason insisted.  
Gob gave in and let him inspect his wound, “So is that true?”  
“Is what true?” Mason asked as he put some cream on the cut.  
“About you being a zombie-lover?” Gob felt embarrassed asking.  
“I wouldn’t have said it like that. I just understand what it’s like to be bullied. Hell, you might be able to imagine how rough it was being the only gay kid in the vault.”  
“I can imagine what it’s like to be ostracized for being different. I am the only ghoul in town,” Gob offered.  
“Oh yeah, why is that? Most of the ghouls I come across are feral,” Mason asked.  
“We all live in the Underground,” Gob answered.  
“Could you mark that on my map?” Mason brought his pipoy to Gob, who marked the location. “Thanks Gob, I guess I’ll be headed there next.”  
“If you don’t mind, could you pass a note to my mother who is there?” Gob asked.  
“Sure thing,” Mason took the small note from Gob and headed out the door. 

…a few months later…

Gob’s life hadn’t changed since Mason left, except now he had some questionable feelings about his own sexuality. Gob didn’t think about sex much since Nova turned him down, but he wasn’t even sure if he was into women. Nova and some of the other women in the settlement looked nice, but nothing really made him stop and think. Mason made him think and that said enough on its own. 

Gob was left to these thoughts for months before he saw Mason again. He assumed he died on his way to the underground as it was swarming with supermutants, but to his surprise, Mason was not only alive but brought back a letter from his mom. 

“Hey there Gob,” Mason called out to him, handing him a pink letter.  
“You really brought this from my mother?” Gob could feel himself start to tear up.  
“Of course, I said I would didn’t I?” He replied.  
Gob took notice of a fresh scar on his neck, “What happened?”  
“Oh this? Super mutant has one hell of an eye. It’ll make for a pretty hot scar though right?” Mason laughed.  
“Thank you, Mason,” Gob said.  
“Yeah anytime. I’ll let you know next time I’m headed out that way. You’re welcome to come with me, I know you miss your mom,” Mason offered.  
“I’m stuck here until I fulfill my debt,” Gob looked down at the glasses he had been drying.  
“Well how much do you owe?” Mason questioned.  
“Two thousand caps now,” he sighed.  
“Well I don’t have that because I just bought a house here, but you’re welcome to this,” Mason pushed a pack of caps to Gob. There was three hundred caps in it.  
“You’re joking,” Gob took the bag with a big smile.  
“I got those specifically off selling some guns off of supermutants,” Mason started, “You could use it more than me.”  
“You’re a real friend, you know that?” Gob patted his shoulder. Why is he looking at me like that?  
“I try,” Mason grasped Gob’s arm, “I took that vacant house of the south side, feel free to drop in on your time off and we can have some drinks.”  
“You want to drink with me?” Gob asked, stunned.  
“Among other things, but a drink is a good start to this friendship don’t you think?” Mason teased.  
“Alright, I get off at 2am,” Gob said, not understanding what Mason meant. 

…

Gob approached the door of Mason’s house, not entirely sure what he was doing there. No one has ever just invited him over. What was it going to be like, just having drinks with someone? Would it be like at the bar? Cautiously, he knocked on the door. 

“Gob!” Mason answered the door, wearing just a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Too white to have been found in the wasteland.  
“Hey Mason,” Gob entered the room.  
“Hello good sir!” Wadsworth said, moving glasses from the kitchen to the table in the front room.  
“That’s Wadsworth,” Mason pointed to the giant hunk of metal.  
“Nice robot,” is all Gob could manage. He didn’t know how to make small talk.  
“Right? He was just here in the house this whole time. Crazy isn’t it? Come on over to the couch, what’ll you have? What’s your poison of choice?” Mason questioned.  
“Beer,” Gob was a simple man.  
“Two beers Wadsworth!” Mason called out to his companion who delivered quickly. “Bottom’s up,” he clicked bottles with Gob. 

Gob looked at the bottle in his hands. What am I doing here? He looked to Mason who as cheerfully talking about his day, stopping to take sips between stories. Would he ask me about my day? Gob didn’t know what he would say. ‘Hey yeah, I got beat today like always?’ No, that wouldn’t work. 

“So has Moriarty been giving you a harder time since I left?” Mason asked.  
“Harder? No,” Gob chocked back a lump in his throat.  
“You should leave that place,” Mason stated, taking a gulp of beer and asking Wadsworth for another.  
“I can’t, I’m in his debt,” Gob was irritated.  
“At least stop sleeping there too? I got a spare room,” Mason offered.  
“I couldn’t impose on you,” Gob said, “I don’t want a second debt.”  
“I wasn’t asking for money Gob,” Mason reached a hand out on Gob’s knee, “I worry about you being there. How I might walk in and you’re dead from one too many hits from the head.”  
Gob could feel the sincerity of his words, “Thank you, but I’ll stay at the bar.”  
“Okay, I won’t pressure you. Anyways, tell me about your day,” Mason sat back into the couch.  
“My day? It’s the same as it always is,” Gob finished his beer.  
“Thanks for the drink, I should be getting back. Have to get up at six,” Gob stood up.  
“Already? Okay, want me to walk you back?” Mason offered.  
“No, thank you,” Gob headed for the door. 

….days later….

“Get your lazy ass up!” Moriarty yelled at Gob, kicking him in the ribs. This time Gob had tripped on his own. “What am I paying you for?”  
“I’m sorry,” Gob attempted to pull himself up.  
“Hey guys, look at the zombie!” A man laughed at Gob, throwing an empty bottle of beer at him. 

It broke on his back, the glass shattering into him. Moriarty kicked him again, this time on his back sending the shards in him deeper. Patrons at the bar started joining in on the fun, throwing things at him and laughing about it. Gob managed to get up and brace himself on the bar. He just needed to make it another few hours, then he could go get help for his back. He could feel the blood running down his spine. 

The door opened, bringing in the one person Gob didn’t want to see him like this. This was a very bad day. Mason’s eyes grew wide at the sight of Gob, his heart beating fast from the adrenaline. Without a word Mason ran and slid behind the counter, stilling Gob with his hands on his shoulders. He looked the wounds up and down, wanting to cry. 

“Gob, what the hell did they do to you?” His voice cracked.  
“It’s nothing,” Gob pulled his shoulder from him.  
“Bullshit, you need medical attention now,” He pushed.  
“He’s got a job to do lad, he’s not going anywhere,” Moriarty stepped in.  
“Oh shove it, I’m getting him help and you can shoot me if you don’t like it,” Mason drug Gob out of the bar, everyone staring. 

They made it inside of Mason’s house before Gob began to protest. 

“I don’t want to hear it Gob, you’re bleeding everywhere,” Mason made Gob lay down on his stomach on the floor, “now stay like that while I get my tools. This is going to need more than a stimpak.”  
“You would waste a stimpak on me?” Gob turned his head to look at him.  
Mason squatted and put a hand on his cheek, “For you, it’s not a waste.” 

Mason headed up the stairs and ran back down with a metal toolbox. It was painted a fresh red color. Inside was an array of medical tools, most of them surgical. Mason injected med-x into Gob’s bare back. He took note of how the ruined skin and enjoyed the twists and turns. Slowly, Mason pulled out the pieces of glass. He then disinfected them with iodine and sealed the deepest gash with stitches. Finally, he pushed in a stimpak that sealed up the rest of the wounds. 

“You’re good now. You’ll be sore for a while, but nothing too bad. I diluted this med-x for you, it’ll help with the pain,” Mason handed the ghoul two syringes. “Now I want you to come to me if there are any problems okay? You had lost a bit of blood there so you need to take it easy today.”  
“I have to go back to work,” Gob sat up, looking at his torn shirt and frowning.  
“Not today you don’t. How much is your day of torture worth?” Mason questioned.  
“35 caps,” he replied.  
“Just that?” Mason was dumbfounded.  
“The rest goes to room and board,” he explained.  
“Well fuck that, here, I have 35 caps and a room for you for the night. You need this day off Gob,” Mason crossed his arms.  
“Why do you care so much about me?” Gob was eye to eye with Mason, both of them now on the couch.  
“Because I like you Gob,” Mason admitted.  
“You- you like me?” Gob stuttered.  
“Yes Gob,” Mason smiled.  
“A freak like me?” Gob looked down at his exposed body.  
“You’re not a freak, but even if you were I’d still buy tickets to your show,” Mason laughed.  
“You want an ugly mug like mine?” Gob continued in disbelief.  
“God, yes,” Mason breathed. 

Gob was on Mason’s lips before he could say anything else. Mason leaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Gob didn’t know if he was into men or not but he knew he liked Mason, which was enough. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a purely sexual thought, but now he was here in Mason’s house rock hard. 

“Gob,” Mason panted, pulling from their kiss, “Gob I need more.” 

Gob looked down and noticed that he wasn’t the only one hard in the room. He nodded to Mason, who took the cue to pull him back into their lip lock. Mason was clearly experienced in this field, his tongue rolling around the ghoul’s thin lips before finding its way in. Gob had never been kissed before or kissed anyone until now and, judging by the way Mason’s hands were exploring his body, he was going to go further than that. 

Mason brought his body close to his, sitting in the ghoul’s lap. Their breathing became harder as they began to moan into each other. Mason ran one hand down his stomach and the other kept Gob in their kiss. His hand reached the erection threatening to push out of Gob’s pants. 

“Can I?” Mason broke from their embrace.  
“Please,” Gob replied, leaning back on his arms as the thinner man undid his pants. 

Mason pulled Gob’s member out and lowered his mouth down on it. Gob’s hips bucked up, never having experienced a feeling like this before. Mason gaged, but didn’t let that stop him. He ran his tongue around the rough head, imagining how it would feel inside of him. Gob didn’t know what he should be doing, so he thought back to the time he walked in on Nova. He thought back to how that man had a hand in her hair, forcing her down on him. 

Gob decided to imitate that, grabbing a handful of Mason’s hair. Mason’s throat vibrated at the touch, Gob suddenly aware that he had bottomed out in Mason’s mouth. Gob brought his hand up and down, forcing Mason’s head to move. Gob didn’t know why Mason enjoyed doing this, but he was happy to have it done to him. Mason lifted his head off of Gob, spit pooling out of his mouth and on Gob’s lap. 

“How far are you willing to go?” Mason’s eye pleaded with Gob.  
“As far as you want to take it,” Gob answered his silent pleas. 

Mason gave Gob a devilish smile and took off his own pants, his erection bouncing out. He was about the same size as Gob. Gob watched as Mason grabbed a bottle of some sort of oil out of his toolbox. Mason poured some of the slick liquid onto Gob and straddled him. Gob watched with wide eyes as this gorgeous man pushed himself down on him. When Mason landed on his lap Gob nearly finished right then. 

This felt nothing like Gob thought it would, it was so much better than he would have been able to imagine. Mason braced himself against Gob’s chest and began to move up and back down, slowly allowing his body to adjust to Gob’s girth. Both men began to moan as the pace picked up and Gob began to thrust into him. 

To Gob, this felt like the reward the world is giving him for all the shit he’s had to put up with. Like this is what all that wrong was for and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy himself. 

For Mason, this was bliss. He had a fetish for ghouls when he learned about them. They peaked his medical interests, but this was more than just a fetish. Mason grew to really care for Gob. He had spent many sleepless nights daydreaming about rescuing Gob from that bar. He even took up repairing the pipes around town to earn extra caps that he could use to pay off Gob’s debt faster. 

The men moved together in perfect harmony. Gob gripped Mason’s back to let him lean back as he rode him. There was a trail of love bites down Mason’s body, courtesy of Gob. Mason was close, precum dripping down his erection. He brought himself back up to meet Gob’s face, kissing his neck and collarbone. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Mason gasped as Gob started to pound into him.  
“Good, me neither,” was his reply. 

Gob grabbed Mason’s erection and pumped it as he quickened his pace. Mason closed his eyes and called Gob’s name into his neck. Gob couldn’t take the sound of his name on Mason’s lips like this. The two men cumming together, Mason slumping onto Gob. 

“Hey, I’d like to take you up on that room offer smoothskin,” Gob kissed him.  
“I’d like that,” He replied.


End file.
